familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Patrick J. Norton (1855-1905)
County Galway, Ireland |Baptism = Roman Catholic |Siblings = John Norton (1861-1905) |Emigration = 1880 Ireland to Boston |Death = Jersey City, New Jersey |Burial = Holy Name Cemetery Jersey City, New Jersey |Father = Michael Norton (c1830-?) |Mother = Bridget Mulligan (c1830-?) |Spouse = Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) |Marriage = Saint Paul's Roman Catholic Church Jersey City, New Jersey |Children = Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) Sarah Francis Norton (1896) Mary Norton (1898) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Patrick J. Norton (1855-1905) was an immigrant from Ireland to the Boston in the United States around 1880. He moved from Boston to New Jersey and worked as a laborer on the railroad, where he died of septicemia at age 49. (b. Saint Patrick's Day, March 17, 1855; County Galway, Ireland - d. October 9, 1905; Saint Francis Hospital, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA) Parents *Michael Norton (c1830-?) *Bridget Mulligan (c1830-?) Birth Patrick was born on Saint Patrick's Day, March 17, 1855 in County Galway, Ireland to Michael Norton and Bridget Mulligan. The exact town where he was born is not known, but it should be able to be determined once the Ireland church baptism records are searchable online. Civil registration of births, marriages, and deaths did not begin in Ireland until 1864. Previous to that year events were recorded by the church. Siblings His siblings include: *James T. Norton (1849-1898) who died in Boston, Massachusetts on July 28, 1898. *Catherine A. Norton (1851-1913) who married Patrick Murphy (1853-?) in Boston, Massachusetts *Matthew Norton (c1860-?) who is only known through witnessing Pat's marriage and being the godfather to Thomas Patrick Norton I *John Norton (1861-1905) Emigration The city in County Galway of Patrick's birth has not yet been determined. He emigrated to Boston, Massachusetts in 1880 and was joined by his brother, John Norton, in 1882. Patrick became a US citizen in 1888, while in Boston, where he was working as a laborer. Jersey City, New Jersey Patrick and John moved to Jersey City, New Jersey just before 1890. Railroad Patrick worked for the railroad in Hoboken as a fireman. The railroad fireman would add coal to the fire to make the steam that drove the engine. This work may have helped his son get a job at the railroad when Patrick died in 1905. Marriage Patrick married Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) of Hollygrove, Ireland on April 13, 1890 at Saint Paul's Roman Catholic Church at 14 Greenville Avenue in Jersey City, New Jersey. He was 32 years old. Sarah was the daughter of Thomas Carr I (c1840-bef1901) and Bridget Conboy (1841-aft1901). Patrick was living at 12 Bright Street in Jersey City at the time of his marriage. Living with him was his brother, Matthew Norton. In the marriage records of the church their names were latinized as: "Patricum Norton" and "Saram Carr". Children Patrick and Sarah had five children and three lived to adulthood: *Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) who worked for the railroad and married Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) and after she died he married her half-sister Josephine Veronica Burke (1907-1995) *James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) who married Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) *Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) who married James Patrick Langan I (1889-1975) and died young under unusual circumstances *Sarah Francis Norton (1896) who died as an infant of acute pachymeningitis *Mary Norton (1898) who died as an infant of meningitis Death In the year 1900 the family was living at 101 Bright Street in Jersey City. Pat died in 1905 at Saint Francis Hospital, Jersey City, New Jersey when living at 554 Grove Street. The cause of death was "pyonephritic septicemia". Four months earlier, his brother, John Norton, had died. Funeral notice His funeral notice was in the Evening Journal on Tuesday, October 10, 1905 and reads as follows: "Norton - On Monday, October 9, 1905, Patrick, beloved husband of Sarah Norton. Relatives and friends are requested to attend his funeral from his late residence, 554 Grove Street, on Wednesday at 9 a.m.; thence to St. Lucy's Church, where a high mass of requiem will be offered." Burial Patrick was buried in Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey with: *Sarah Francis Norton (1896) child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr *Mary Norton (1898) child of Patrick Norton and Sarah Carr *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) *John Norton (1861-1905) brother of Patrick Norton *Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) daughter of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton *Sarah Jane Carr (1863-1950) wife of Patrick Norton *James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) son of Sara Carr and Patrick Norton *Helen Marie Maher (1895-1974) wife of James Joseph Norton Widow His wife, Sarah, lived until the year 1950 and always dressed in black, as a widow, since she never remarried. Sarah bought two brand-new two-family houses around 1920 with money that she said came from Pat's death. The source of the money has always been a mystery. It is not known if he had an insurance policy, but it is doubtful. Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) mentioned that he saw one of the units of the two-family house being used to count money and was filled with bags of slips of papers. He thought that the house may have been used by Newsboy Moriarty as one of his counting houses for the numbers game, and other forms of illegal betting. Timeline *1845 Great Famine begins in Ireland when potato crop fails from fungal infestation *1852 Great Famine ends *1855 Born in County Galway, Ireland on March 17th *1880 Emigration to United States from Ireland (age 25) *1882 Emigration of John Norton, his brother (age 27) *1888 Working as a laborer in Boston, Massachusetts (age 30) *1888 Naturalized as US citizen in Boston, Massachusetts on November 23rd (age 33) *1889 (circa) Move to Jersey City, New Jersey from Boston, Massachusetts *1890 United States Census *1890 Living at 12 Bright Street in Jersey City, New Jersey with Matthew Norton *1890 Working as a fireman on the railroad (age 35) *1890 Marriage to Sara Jane Carr at St. Paul's Roman Catholic Church in Jersey City, New Jersey (age 32) *1891 Worshiping at Saint Bridget's Parish, Jersey City, New Jersey *1891 Thomas Patrick Norton I, his first child and first son, is born on February 28th (age 36) *1891 Baptism of Thomas Patrick Norton I at Saint Bridget's Parish, Jersey City, New Jersey on Sunday, November 8th (age 36) *1892 James Joseph Norton I, his second child and second son, is born on November 18th (age 37) *1892 Baptism of James Joseph Norton I at Saint Bridget's Parish, Jersey City, New Jersey on Sunday, November 27th (age 37) *1893 Move from Saint Bridget's Parish, Jersey City, New Jersey *1894 Katherine Norton, his third child and first daughter, is born in June (age 39) *1895 Working as a fireman on railroad (age 40) *1895 New Jersey Census (age 40) *1896 Living at 361 Grand Street, Jersey City (age 41) *1896 Birth of Sarah Francis Norton, his daughter, around January *1896 Death of Sarah Francis Norton, his daughter, before June 2nd *1898 Birth of Mary Norton, his daughter, around January *1898 Death of Mary Norton, his daughter, before July 28th *1898 Spanish American War (age 43) *1900 United States Census *1900 Living at 101 Bright Street, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07302-4301, USA on June 11th (age 45) *1900 Working as a day laborer on the railroad in NJ (age 42) *1905 Living at 101 Bright Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ, 07302-4301, USA on June 7th (age 50) *1905 Death of John Norton (1861-1905), his brother, on June 7, 1905 (age 47) *1905 Living at 554 Grove Street, Jersey City, Hudson Co., NJ, 07310-1426, USA on October 9th (age 50) *1905 Death of Patrick J. Norton in Jersey City, NJ on October 9, 1905 (age 50) Legacy No identified picture of Patrick is known to exist. A photocopy of his naturalization certificate survived in the family archive. A tintype that may be of him and his family exists but no one is identified in the image. Uncompleted tasks Scan his death certificate and marriage certificate. See also *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905)/Notes External links *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) at Geni *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) at Findagrave *Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) at Familysearch (requires free registration to view) References Images File:Document missing.png|1856 baptism in County Galway, Ireland File:Document missing.png|1880 US census (if he migrated before the census) File:Document missing.png|1880 migration from County Galway, Ireland to Boston, Massachusetts File:Document missing.png|1885 Massachusetts census File:Carr Norton 1890 marriage church.png|1890 marriage in church registry in Jersey City, New Jersey File:Carr Norton 1889 marriage 3.png|1890 marriage index in Jersey City, New Jersey File:Carr Norton 1890 marriage certificate.png|1890 marriage certificate in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) and John Norton (1861-1905) in a fist fight as reported in the Jersey Journal on Tuesday, May 19, 1891.jpg|1891 with John Norton (1861-1905) and his brother Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905) in a fist fight File:census_1895_Carr_Norton.jpg|1895 New Jersey census in Jersey City, New Jersey Image:1900 census Carr Norton.jpg|1900 US census living a 101 Bright Street in Jersey City, New Jersey File:Norton-Patrick 1905 census.png|1905 New Jersey census File:Norton-Patrick 1905 death certificate.png|1905 death certificate File:Norton-Patrick 1905 funeral notice.png|1905 funeral notice File:Norton-Patrick 1905 sexton.png|1905 sexton card File:Norton Carr tombstone.jpg|Tombstone Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Born in Ireland Category: Burials at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City, New Jersey Category: Migrants from Ireland to Massachusetts Category: Patrick J. Norton (1856-1905)